When using small firearms such as handguns it is the interest of the user to aim the barrel of the handgun so that bullets fired will hit a desired target. Typically, firearms include at least one sight on top of a distal end of the barrel of the firearm for aligning the barrel with the target
Many sighting systems further include a second rear sight closer to the shooter for enabling the user to fire more accurately at the target. Optionally, the front sight at the distal end of the barrel may include a single point protruding upward from the barrel, whereas the rear sight may include a pair of points protruding upward from the barrel. During use the user aligns the barrel so that the single point will appear in the user's eyes to be positioned between the pair of rear points.
The sighting system that is provided as an into part of the firearm is usually the same color as the firearm barrel. Generally it usually takes a relatively long time for the user to focus on the points and align them before shooting. This situation is undesirable since the firearm may be required in life threatening situations where split seconds could mean the difference between life and death. Additionally, in poor lighting conditions it may be impossible to use the sighting system.
Optionally the points may be marked with colored fluorescent paint to increase visibility and enhance alignment speed. However in poor lighting conditions or in the dark the colored points may fail to increase visibility effectively.
In some sighting systems small tubes with a radioactive gas, such as tritium are used to form illuminated points so that in poor lighting conditions the points are visible and the speed of aiming the firearm is enhanced. The decay of the radioactive gas causes a fluorescent material to glow so that the points appear to be illuminated. However the radioactive illumination is relatively weak and not noticeable in bright light conditions. Additionally, the use of radioactive materials is restricted in some countries and/or requires extensive regulatory procedures, which deter the commercialization of this solution. Thus it is desirable to form illuminated sights without the use of radioactive materials and optionally having different levels of illumination.
An aspect of an embodiment of the disclosure relates to a sighting system for use with a firearm to help aim the firearm toward a target. The sighting system includes at least one sight having the following elements: an LED (light emitting diode) light, a power source such as a battery to power the light, a circuit to control the LED light and a housing to encase the elements into a single independent unit, which provides an illumination point from the light of the LED. The circuit is configured to limit the current provided to the LED light to be less than 1% or even 1 permille (1/1000) of the minimum forward current listed in the data sheet provided by the manufacturer of the LED light. Thus the LED light is powered by a minimal current to provide a minimal illumination and extend the life of the power source. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the sighting system includes one or two sights: a front sight with a single illumination point and/or a rear sight with a pair of illumination points. Optionally, the rear sight is designed with a void (e.g. a U shaped void) between the two points so that a user can align the front point between the pair of rear points when aiming at a target. In some embodiments of the disclosure, any of the sights may have one or more illumination points that are illuminated by LED lights, for example the from may have 3 illumination points and the rear sight may have 4 illumination points.
In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the LED lights are always on. Alternatively, they are activated for a predetermined amount of time (e.g. 1 hour, 1 day) upon sensing motion of the sight by a motion sensor on the circuit. In some embodiments of the disclosure, the LED lights are activated responsive to the status of the light surrounding the sight, for example the LED is activated when it is darker than a predetermined level that is sensed by alight sensor. In some embodiments of the disclosure, the sights include an activation switch for activating and deactivating the sights.
In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the LED lights used for the front sight may have a different color than the LED lights on the rear sight. Alternatively, the LED light is white and a color filter is used to change the color viewed by the user.
There is thus provided according to an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, a sighting system for use with firearms, comprising:
An LED light;
A power source for powering the LED light;
A circuit that receives current from the power source and provides current to the LED light; wherein the current provided to the LED light is lower than 1% of a minimum forward current listed for the LED light by the LED light manufacturer and responsive to the current the LED light provides light that is visible in a dark surrounding;
a housing for encasing the LED light, power source and circuit to act as an independent unit; wherein the housing is designed to be retrofit entirely on top of the firearm, so that in dim light a user is guided by light from the LED light to align the firearm toward a target.
In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the housing is positioned at a distal end of the firearm to serve as a front sight and wherein a second housing comprising an LED light, a power source and a circuit is positioned at another end of the firearm near the user to serve as a rear sight; and
Wherein the user is guided by the LED light from the front sight and the rear sight together to align the firearm toward the target. Optionally, the color of the light of the front sight is different than the color of the light of the rear sight.
In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the front sight emits light from a single point on the housing and the rear sight emits light from two points on the housing. Optionally, the housing of the rear sight is designed to form a void between the two points of the rear sight for aligning the light from the single point of the front sight to be viewed by the user between the two points of the rear sight. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the current provided to the LED light is lower than 1/1000 of the minimum forward current listed for the LED light by the LED light manufacturer. Optionally, the current provided to the LED light is lower than 1/10000 of the minimum forward current listed for the LED light by the LED light manufacturer. Optionally, the current provided to the LED light is lower than 1/100000 of the minimum forward current listed for the LED light by the LED light manufacturer. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the circuit provides a constant current. Optionally, the current provided by the circuit is of the order of a self-discharge current of the power source. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the circuit provides a current of between about 100-1000 nA to the LED light. Optionally, the power source is replaceable. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the power source is heat insulated. Optionally, the sighting system includes a switch to control the current provided to the LED. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the switch controls the color of the LED. Optionally, the housing is filled with a filling material. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the sighting system farther comprises a focusing lens to focus the light provided by the LED light. Optionally, the housing includes contact points for charging the power source. In an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the front sight and rear sight are provided together as a kit for a specific model of firearm. Optionally, the kit further comprises a charger to recharge the power source of the front sight and/or rear sight.